Masky's Adventures (Lame title xD)
by DamFab
Summary: This is about how Tim/Masky became a proxy and his adventures being one. It's been 2 weeks after Tim Wright left his old house to start anew but he was still having 'dreams' about the operator and 'hallucinations' about what happened to Jay, Brian and Alex and his pills would just disappear again or was it taken? But who? Brian? He was dead. or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first try here XD So yeah, this is about how Tim/Masky became a proxy and some shit. Hope you'll like it guys!**_

* * *

 _ **"No….. NO!"**_

Tim bolted up, wiping the drips of sweat on his face as he breathes heavily, catching his breath. Somehow he was dreaming about _HIM_ again.

It has been 2 weeks after Tim had left his old house to start anew. He thought everything was going to be fine and will be back to normal but, no…

He continued to dream about _HIM_ , Jay and Brian's death and how he killed Alex. Those memories replayed again and again in his sleep. His coughing became worse and Hell, He's been seeing and hearing voices lately. He'd sometimes see Jay , Alex nor Brian but it made no sense. _They were dead_. It was all nothing but his hallucinations. How about his pills? He's been forgetting and misplacing them everywhere. Sometimes it would just disappear from his pocket like somebody else took it but who? Brian? He's _dead_.

Tim sighed as he starred at the camera facing him. Yes, he's still recording himself or he would wake up clueless again just like a week ago. He thought it was already okay but it wasn't. To be precise, everything was still the same as before. Sure, _He_ wasn't showing himself to Tim but Tim could sometimes feel his presence but just shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing but a hallucination. Tim stood up as he drank a glass of water.

' _It's just a dream. Everything is fine.'_

Lies. It wasn't fine. Everything is still messed up. He had already ran away, but what? Everything was still the same.

' _Liar.'_

Tim started coughing. He hurriedly searched for his pills in his medicine box but it wasn't there.

' _Must've misplaced it again.'_

Tim started to look for his pills. His legs were wobbly, but he kept looking.

' _Where is it?!'_

He was coughing violently. He continued to look for his pills on every drawer but it wasn't there.

' _Goddamn!'_

He stumbled but managed to grab unto something for assistance. He continued coughing violently until he fell on his knees. His vision started to blur but caught a yellow hooded figure on his window.

"B-brian?" He croaked.

He started shaking violently but the yellow figure remained still. Tim could hear no more, His vision was completely worn out as he fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Where am I"**_

Tim sat up as his eyes wandered around his surroundings. He wasn't in his room anymore he was in a forest. There was nothing but trees everywhere, Tim stood up as something fell.

It was _the mask_. _His mask._

' _How was it here again? I threw it away!'_

He slowly picked it up and examined it.

It was indeed his mask.

Tim stumbled back as he dropped the mask. 'H-How?!' He once again examined his surroundings.

Trees here, Trees there but…. This place was familiar…

 **Rosswood Park.**

Tim hit himself for realizing it just now. He fell on his knees as he started coughing again.

' _Why is this happening again?!'_

* * *

Tim dropped himself on his bed as he starred at the camera- Jay's camera he left last night. It was happening again. The Operator was still here, He was still his target. He was still in his games.

' _Why won't he just leave me alone?! I don't want this anymore!'_

Tim was still starring at the camera like a lifeless man. He just wanted to run away again but unfortunately, He can't run. He was still trapped in his game.

' _I'm still his target.'_

Tim stood up as he took the camera. He wanted to know what happened last night. He turned the camera on and played what he recorded last night.

The video started with him sleeping. Minutes later, he sat up gasping and breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Tim remembered this happening last night, He continued to watch until it was the part of him desperately looking for his pills while coughing. Minutes of finding, opening drawers and medicine boxes, Tim stumbled down and coughing violently until he fell on his knees. "B-brian?" He croaked as he passed out. A yellow hooded guy- Brian, then appeared, He starred at him with his red frowny-face for a minute as he slowly woke up again. "Welcome back." Brian said as Tim groaned. "How long was I out?" He asked as Brian replied. "A long time." Tim got up as he and Brian slowly made their way out of the house. The clip then ended.

Tim starred at the camera, wide eyed. His other 'him' took control again last night. He desperately needed his pills, but they are currentlymissing.

"He took it. Brian took it." Tim said bitterly as he took Jay's camera and went his way to his car.

"I'm going to find him." Tim muttered as he started his car, making his way to the Abandoned Hospital.

* * *

 **LOL chapter 2! xD this is shitty xD**


End file.
